Castle
by ayoungfool
Summary: Klaroline: "Mystic Falls won't survive a war between us and them." She says to Stefan as she straightens his tie. When he walks out the door, she says goodbye but he doesn't realise that she really means GOODBYE. And then she's knocking on a door that she hopes the right person will open. (And that's when things get complicated.) FOR STYDIAOLICITYKLAROLINE.
1. prologue

**a/n -** SO much happened. Seriously, if I explained everything I'd have written more than this update sooo... BUT GUYS, I gave up. I honestly thought I wouldn't write again but then I was scrolling through my pictures and I saw a screenshot of this lovely prompt from the lovely  stydiaolicityklaroline and I just exploded with creativity and started from scratch (which I'm going to have to do for _all_ my stories (long, sad story)).

 **Important:** I want you to review which stories you want the most because it would be easier for everyone if I worked on things you actually wanted to read.

Inspired by Castle by Halsey.

 **.**

 **Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
**

 **.**

"You know what?" The glass bottle slips from long, red fingers. "Fuck it."

The blonde watches him shrug, then wobble as he steps. Steps forward when all he's done for months is step back. He thinks if he steps back enough he'll go back. Go back to red dresses, red wine and red hearts beating in tune with the waltz.

But the only red he has now is sticky on the tips of his fingers. Indulging in blood had been easier when he hadn't cared. He hated her for making him care. Except, you know, he didn't. Couldn't.

She had called him Little Boy Blue. She was sitting on his bed, feet up with a book in her hand, and rolling her eyes at his ranting.

"And here I am pouring my heart out to you." He had thrown his arms outwards, a dramatic gesture he had picked up from her.

"Heart? I thought Big Bad Hybrids didn't have hearts." She had mocked.

"Well, they have Carolines that pretty much work the same way." He had slurped from his bottle.

"Oh, yeah?" She had raised her eyebrows, challengingly. Daring him to insult her. 'Just see how far that'll get you, Mikaelson.' "How so?"

"Carolines prattle in your ears all day long, constantly pushing you to feel. On occasion, literally pushing you."

She had smiled then. Remembering. "You deserved it."

"Carolines are always around to rise your blood pressure. Wether they're jumping around in little shorts—"

"Hey! It is perfectly normal for a girl to put on some Pitbull when stress cleaning." He had just raised his eyebrows, amused.

"—or annoying them with their repetitive questions."

"Well, if you had answered them the first time..."

"Carolines are like an organ that you can't remove because you need it to survive."

He remembers how she had pursed her lips to stop herself from smiling.

"Well, keep on like that, Romeo, and Caroline might just stick around to annoy you forever."

Except she didn't. Couldn't. But neither of them knew that then.

In fact, if he was given the choice, he would give anything to go back. Go back to the day where he opened the door and—


	2. one

**a/n -** picks up right where we left off. Also, I never expect much but just to let you know only two people reviewed stories they wanted so I can't help you if you don't help me. But I also know that not everyone has seen the author's note but just letting you know.

 **.**

 **Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised**

 **.**

"SURPRISE!"

He blinks.

The blonde's smile begins to fall and she awkwardly waves her open arms. Letting her arm's fall, she clicks her tongue. "Okay, admittedly expected more."

He blinks.

"You know, I paid for my own plane ticket so this could be an epic moment and you're ruining it." She scrunches up her nose and nods her head. "Like, a lot."

After a few moments of silence, Caroline reaches out and pokes his shoulder with her index finger. As his body leans slightly back he lets out a breath.

"Caroline?"

"Duh." He blinks several times, his lips twitching. She rolls her eyes and steps forward.

Caroline wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body into his was the second biggest surprise of the day for Klaus Mikaelson. The first being, of course, her actual presence. In front of him. In New Orleans. "So, I understand that you might be confused with the concept of a hug but it's really not that hard to grasp."

A brilliant smile appears on his lips and he tentatively brings his arms around her waist.

"Is this our new greeting?" Though Caroline's view inside the mansion is limited she can still make out the time on the clock over the mantlepiece.

"No." She drags her front teeth over her lip. "I just thought it might soften you up."

He sighs, though the humorous intent behind it is clear. "What now?"

"Something bad."

He raises his eyebrows and blows away a strand of blonde hair that had fallen against his face. He removes his arms (however reluctantly) from around her and pulls back to examine her face. She smiles halfheartedly.

"I didn't know what else to do." She says, her right shoe sliding ever so slightly along her left. "I know that you're busy—" He opens his mouth but she continues quickly. "But I just _can't_ —I can't let Mystic Falls be torn apart. It may seem stupid and reckless to you, but I _have_ to do everything I can. I have to. Stefan— Matt, Jeremy. They all think things will just work themselves out and _'we'll find a way, Caroline'_. I am sick of just sitting around and waiting for _Damon_ to come up with a plan. I mean, ugh! Klaus, I just—They're—"

He watches her struggle for the right words. She takes a deep breath and then sighs.

"This sucks. I forgot the speech."

Klaus smirks teasingly. "Would you like to read it from the sheet?"

She scoffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "I didn't write it down." He tilts his head. "Well, not _all_ of it."

His lips stretch into a smile and she halfheartedly glares at him. She looks into his eyes and feels like running away. Seeing him—the way he looks at her. She never saw it properly before until Bonnie pointed it out. That's what scared her most about Klaus Mikaelson. His eyes. Not when they were wide, golden orbs of anger, but when they were squinting soft rays of blue.

"I don't expect you to wave a magic wand or anything." She begins softly. "I just need your advice."

"Are you sure? Because I have quite the collection of magic wands."

Caroline gives him a toothy smile. "Now that I believe."

Klaus steps backward and gestures for her to enter the mansion. As she steps in he realises that it's not just him and Caroline. That this is New Orleans and there's war brewing inside every single person living here. Five minutes with Caroline had made him forget all his problems. All of the danger. All of the reasons she _can't_ be here. She smiled and he forgot the most important lesson he's learned in life—

 _You can't be happy and be a King._

Caroline can tell that Klaus has his serious hat on when they enter the small (in comparison to other rooms) study. Though he led her in with a hand on her lower back and a slight bounce in his step, something had clearly changed during the twenty or so steps. Not that it matters. She needs serious Klaus to help her (though she'd feel far more at ease if he started smiling again).

"Tea?"

Caroline breathes a laugh. "Tea?"

Klaus extends his hand toward the white, chipped pot.

"Uh, no thanks." He nods, joining his hands behind his back. She takes the opportunity to admire the room. "This isn't your study."

"No." He says slowly. "How can you tell?"

She glances at the red, spiralled tapestry, the golden heirlooms and the neatly stacked books. "Just isn't very— _you_."

The corners of his lips quirk upward then— _gotcha_ , she inwardly prides herself. She feels like she's allowed to breathe now, like she's earned the right to be comfortable with him. As she does, she examines more things in the room; the room with no paintings on the walls. She's surprised Klaus can even stand in it— _not because she's snooped in all of his rooms in the mansion back in Mystic Falls and noticed there was not one room without at least one piece of artwork in it or anything_ —and who specially builds a mansion then decides to move? Well, without offering it to their mansion-less blonde friend—crush?—fling?—lo—

"What?" She snaps and he holds up his palms in mock surrender. "You were staring at me."

"You only noticed now?" He says softly. She looks away and he sighs. "You had a problem, love?"

"Yes, I—witchpires."

"Beg pardon?"

" _Witch_ - _pires_."

"I—see."

"No, you don't."

"No, not really, love."

She laughs and he smiles (and though she was waiting for it she's still conflicted about it).

"Stefan—and— _and_ Damon's mother—" Klaus' eyebrows raise. "She's undead-er, um—See, she was dead, like, she died but then she didn't but she did." Caroline cringes. "She's a vampire." Klaus' eyes are still considerably puzzled but he nods. "But then she got trapped in a prison world." Klaus opens his mouth and Caroline sighs. "This might take a while."

 _Yesterday Morning..._

"Hey."

"Hey, Care." Matt smiles, albeit slightly awkwardly.

"I'm—"

"Stop. You don't need to apologise again. I told you, Caroline, I can't forget it but I don't blame you."

She smiles—but it's fake—and he continues soaking up the spilled liquid. She watches the wet spot on the kitchen paper expand until it drowns the tissue. Matt tosses it into the bin and Caroline frowns at the dry table.

"I just—I don't know how to feel better." He meets her eyes, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. "I hurt you and all I can do is apologise, but I can't make it better. I can't make the guilt go away. I wish I never— _no_ , I don't and I think that's the scariest part." Her eyes water because the kitchen paper can't soak up her pain and take it away. "I liked it. I liked all of it."

"It's not your fault you're a vampire, Care. You didn't ask for it." She hums in response, deep in thought.

"I never did get my answer."

Matt looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I asked everyone but the person I should've— _why me?_ "

"Hey, you're Elena's friend." _Was_ , she corrects in her head. She doesn't like to think about it. None of them do. They all still talk about her in present tense. Except Bonnie. But Bonnie doesn't talk about her.

"So are you."

"Yeah, but it's Katherine." He shrugs. "She's a bitch." Caroline smiles and Matt smiles at having made her.

"I suppose we have bigger problems now." She sighs, glancing around the Grill. She trusts no one. She can't afford it anymore. Anyone who before now she hasn't seen at least three times is a possible Witchpire.

"Yeah. I swear it's freakier the freaks are getting in this town."

"Thanks." Caroline deadpans.

"I'm just saying, half-witch and half-vampire? Freaky."

"Yeah." She agrees quietly. "Well, if you have any bright ideas. Shoot."

Matt smirks. "You could always ask Klaus to come and rescue us." Caroline's eyes widen. "Hey, I'm the only one that hasn't gotten to tease you about that yet." Matt's smile slowly falls. "Oh, no. Why do you have that look?"

"Matt, I have to go!"

"Care—"

 _New Orleans..._

"I thought you'd have more, like, _artefacts_."

His chuckle echoes around the room. "That's a different house."

"Of course it is." She lets her hand brush gently along the arm of the statue. Turning around, she peers at him curiously. "So?"

He raises his eyebrows, amused. "So?" He repeats.

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I didn't come here to watch you watching me."

"I know, love." He smiles and Caroline narrows her eyes suspiciously. "That's why I ordered dinner."

Caroline crosses her arms over her chest (and then _kind of_ smiles— _a lot_ ).

 **.**

 **a/n -** Have I lost my Klaroline juice? I don't know how I feel (quote Elena Gilbert ooo—do you ever just realise that you're, like, 50% TVD?).


End file.
